The Covenant Part one Horizons
by spiritbard
Summary: This piece is meant to tie up the story arc, from the end of the fourth season. It is the first in what will ultimately be a3 or 4 parter. No sex or violence in this one.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER:

These characters do not belong to me. they belong to the Hensons', or SciFi, or whoever it is that is keeping me from finding out how thier story ends. So if I borrow them without permission, they have no one but themselves to blame. What's an addict to do, I ask you?

Anyway, I'm driven only by curiosity and an obsession with closure, and not greed. So I agree not to make any money off your characters

This is the first part of my vision of the end of fourth season. I rather like where it seems to be going, and am as curious as anyone, how it will end.

So if you read, if you like, let me know what you think, because for me, that's food and drink.

Fly safe.

Oh, and in this first part, no sex, no violence, and just a wee bit shippy. But I think I stayed true to the characters, let me know if your opinion differs. 

HORIZONS 

by spiritbard

Aeryn sat in the shade of a grove of palm like trees that caught the afternoon breeze, and made a sound like crabs on the rocks. She fanned herself with a frond, looking for all the world like a southern belle, which made John snort derisively.

Shaking his head to dispel a sudden fantasy he muttered," I'd pay big bucks to see her in a hoop skirt and a corset."

As his face reddened, he was suddenly glad he had his back to her.

"Aren't you done yet ?," she asked, trying to sound bored, " there aren't that many letters in "Aeryn Sun", how long can it take you?"

Squaring his shoulders, he tilted his head on his neck to inspect his handiwork from another angle, " Ya can't rush perfection baby," he replied airily.

He heard her snort of derision, as he backed towards her across the hot sand, sighting along his thumb for perception, " not bad," he said self congratulatory, " not bad at all."

"If you and your big..... thumb.... will get out of my way, I will give you the only opinion that matters," she tried hard not to laugh out loud at his wounded expression.

He stuck his tongue out at her as he plopped beside her, the heat from his sun warmed body, causing her own skin to goosebump. " Everyone's a critic," he sighed. A half smile on his face, he gently caressed her swollen belly with the palm of one calloused hand.

" Hey baby," he said so softly, she almost didn't hear him. Not that she needed to, she had heard this greeting three or four times a day, for the last four months.

" We really need to name this child, or he's going to think his name is "Baby"," Aeryn said with some asperity, casting a sour look at her "husband".

" Well...that might be a problem if it were a boy," he conceded with a shrug, " but since it's a girl,.." "A boy," she interrupted quickly to ward off the jinx. " A Girl," he said firmly," with her mothers' dark hair, and beautiful eyes, and lovely..." he leaned sideways and kissed her gently, his eyes open and locked to hers so she could SEE what he felt. " lips..." he whispered. " Her eyes slid shut blissfully ".....And MY brains," he finished as they fluttered open again. First bemused, and then outraged. He grinned at her. Reaching out he took her chin in gentle fingers, drew her towards him, and at the last second, just before their noses touched, he turned her face towards the beach and said, " So...what do you think? Or can't you read it from here?"

Without turning her head, she shifted her gaze to his , her expression cool, " Please try to remember I'm within striking distance," she said sweetly, as her eyes drifted back to the object in question.

His relaxed amusement dispelled the goose flesh and she warmed through instantly.

She squinted for a second, then putting a hand on his biceps, tried to heave herself out of the sand. Who'd of thought a few extra pounds, would make a once lithe and lean body, so unwieldy. Unsuccessful, she shifted her weight, trying to pretend she hadn't just tried. Putting more effort into it, she heaved again. And failed again. A stray lock of hair, raven wing black, now clung to her sweating cheek and she blew the strand away in irritation. Getting a better grip on John, and pulling her knees up to get her feet beneath her, she strained to get off the ground. But one look in his face, quivering with the effort not to laugh at her, and she just busted up. She sank down beside him again, laughing harder than she could ever remember having done. He rolled around on his back, his arms clamped across his stomach, howling with laughter. The sound echoed in the silence, clear and clean and right. Cascading to join with her own. 

" Houston, we have a problem," he chortled, and then succumbed to fresh waves of mirth when she slapped at him lazily. He saw the southern belle again, tapping a cheeky suitor with a closed fan, and tears streamed down his cheeks." Havin' a little trouble with the boosters there Scarlet?" He asked, but was laughing so hard, it sounded like he was a donkey, braying the question.

His laughter cut off abruptly however, when he saw her lower lip trembling, and her eyes behind the rapidly blinking lids, swimming with tears. She fought bravely for a few seconds, and then her hormones took over, and she began to cry. Without a word, he reached across and pulled her against his chest, cradling her gently, murmuring and cooing softly. He waited for the inevitable," You think I'M Fat.t.t.t.t.t.t.t" so he could assure her it wasn't true. But when it didn't come, he worried. Tilting her chin up, he waited long seconds until she lifted her eyes to his, and her expression was bittersweet.

" What's wrong baby?" he asked gently.

A small smile, very Da Vinci, curled her lips as she shook her head. " Nothing is wrong John," she sighed heavily. " In fact...."

"What?" he urged.

" Well..." she shrugged, " it's just that...well, I keep waiting for the other boot to drop."

She pulled away from him, sitting back she gazed into his face pensively," It's so beautiful here. Quiet and safe. I have you...." her eyes dropped to her stomach, and she placed a protective hand over the swell, " and the baby," she smiled that smile again, like the Mona Lisa,"and it's idyllic..."

" But?"....

" Wait, there's more," she frowned," and each day, I learn new things. About you, and this place," she waved a hand," My body, myself..." she paused, and her voice dropped an octave and seemed to stretch taut with a previously unspoken fear," and each night when I go to sleep beside you, I know I've topped out on how much more I can love you....I mean, there has to be a limit right? and then each morning I wake up, and I love you more.Each day, I love this child, our child, more....."

" But???"

" But with that love, comes the fear as well."

"Fear of what baby?" he asked softly.

"Of what will happen to me without you," she said matter of factly.

"Aeryn, you know how to take care of yourself. If ever anyone could survive here it's...."

" That isn't what I mean John," she interupted angrily," It isn't about survival. I was always alone before. Alone I could face. But there are so many things I can't do without you. Don't you know that by now?"

"Like what?" he asked curiously, not bothering to acknowledge the obvious things he was useful for.

" Like....laughing," she dropped her gaze from his shyly," Do you know, I have never laughed that hard in my life?"

She glanced up and met the dubious look on his face. " NEVER," she repeated firmly.

"No one in my life, has ever affected me the way you do John, and I have come to lean on it, rely on it...love it with all my heart. I need you to help me be a good mother to our baby, because everything I know about love or how to express it, I learned from you. Needing you that badly, scares me to death."

" yeah...." he looked away across the rolling breakers, his thoughts, his eyes searching the distance for answers." Yeah baby, I know what you mean, 'cuz I live with it too. For a while, I thought it had driven me crazy." he turned to face her, his tone candid," I mean, I really did Aeryn...I'm not so sure even now, that it hasn't. I feel such a connection to you, and it goes beyond even love. I'm not sure how to explain it, and looking in your eyes right now, and feeling my child move inside you, I don't think I need to. I can see that you already know.That you feel it too, and that scares me more than needing you."

" What do you mean?" she asked quizically.

" I know how I feel," he looked out across the water again," know how deeply I feel it.I know what you mean to me.But now, I recognise that feeling in your eyes, you know, you understand.It honors me, but it frightens me too.To feel responsible to it, needing to protect it and cherish it, always keeping it safe. All along knowing that because of who we are, and what we are, I might fail." He smiled sadly then, and turned to her. The one being in the universe, made to complete only him. "But I love you, so I will always try."

She swallowed hard, tears trembling on her lower lids, and quickly looked away, trying to control the chaos of her emotions.

He was doing a better job of keeping his in check. But then he wasn't pregnant, and he'd had a lot more practice. He was after all, her first,....her only love. In enlightening her to the glories of love, he had won her singular loyalty as well. There would never be anyone else for Aeryn. Ever. As far as she was concerned, her heart lived or died with Crichton.

Nodding slowly, her reply was simple, " Me too."

"So...what do we do now," she asked as he climbed to his feet, and turned to look down at her. He smiled boyishly," We do what we always do baby," he replied, extending his hand down to her. She reached up and clamped strong fingers around his wrist.Looking up she asked," And that is?"

He pulled her up and into his arms in a single fluid motion, her drew her close, leaning towards her to rest his forehead against hers.Smiling he said," We help each other up, and we keep on keeping on."

He kissed her then, releasing all his gratitude and honor into it, sealing his promise.Making his covenant. The sun was descending as he stepped away from her finally. taking her hand, he led her down to the beach, and the little skiff he had built with his ingenuity. It was all he had, and he used it well.

Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his interlocked fingers gently over her abdomen.He propped his chin on her shoulder, as they stood and watched the sun set in a blaze of red and gold streaked with midnight blue. " It's lovely," she breathed.

" Beautiful," he agreed readily. 

She tugged at the hair on his arms in amusement," Not the sunset you frellnick, I meant the boat."

She pointed, indicating the small, handcarved figurehead he had afixed to the bow. It was her ( though she would never say so, it was a rather bad rendition ) and he had worked painstakingly by firelight to produce it. So she showed due appreciation. But more lovely was that on the back of the boat he had painted it's name, " the Radiant Aeryn Sun".

She stepped away from him, and towards the breakers, her hand coming up to shade her eyes, and give her a better view of the larger island in the distance. " How long do you think it will take to get there?" she asked. Again.

" Depends on the current, but I would think if we left here tomorrow morning at first light, then we should be able to reach it by the following morning."

She nodded, satisfied and groped backward for his hand.He placed his within reach, and she squeezed his fingers.

Tomorrow, they would see what they could see.


	2. Part 2 Not the destination, but the jou...

PART 2

" It's not the destination, but the journey..."

The next morning dawned bright and clear, the sun climbing slowly above the horizon, as if in no hurry to ascend. John woke early, laying on his side for nearly half an arn, watching Aeryn sleeping. This was the best part of his day. Usually, she awoke earlier than he did. Her peacekeeper training generally rousing her an arn before the sun ever made an appearance. But as the pregnancy had progressed, her sleep patterns had altered. Smiling to himself, stroking a wayward lock of hair from her peaceful face, he acknowledged that her eating habits had also undergone a radical change.

Who would have believed such a trim figure could harbour such a voracious appetite. He spent a large part of his days, just finding enough provender to feed her. She had begun to rival Rygel. Though in fairness, she worked along beside him with the same vigour she had always shown. Were it not for his insistence that she cut back on the work load she shouldered, she would never have put on any weight.

With a last brush of his fingertips against her warm skin, he sighed, and pushed himself into a sitting position. As he was reaching for his boots, she murmured softly, and rolling on to her side, she flung an arm across his lap. Inching closer to his escaping warmth, she smiled in her sleep.

He grinned down at her. Loving her.

They had been through so much together, and the comfort, companionship and solace they found in one another, had held them to their course. He had once said he would be lost without her. That was never more true than it was right now. She was his rock among the crashing waves. The only thing he could, or even cared to cling to.

He could only hope that he offered her the same.

He gently disentangled himself from her, and rose to greet the day. Today, they would find out what lay beyond this little island paradise they had found themselves on all those monens ago.

He lifted his arms to the sky, feeling the muscles loosen and his spine pop. He grimaced at the sound, but stretched further. he was going to have to get a move on. They only had two arns before they needed to catch the tide, and he had a lot of work to do yet.

Working his way into the trees, he began looking for breakfast. This island , for all it's size, produced an amazing amount of food. There were copper coloured fruits the size of basketballs, sweet solid flesh, that satisfied thirst and hunger both at once. There were tubers and wild rices.

He had learned to trap the small rodent type animals that skittered among the tree-tops, and fled before him on the forest floor. He called them "Rockets", after the cartoon squirrel, and while the process of killing them was distasteful to him, the meat had made a nice change in their diet.

At first, he had tried the obvious, and fished the sea beyond. But the first time he had hooked something, it had nearly hauled him beyond the breakers before he could untangle the line twisted around his fist.

The second time, he had stepped barefoot on a sort of worm in the shallow swells, and had been stung. The poison had dropped him on his face in the space of a heartbeat. It had taken all of Aeryns' skill, and the fact that she would not give up on him, or allow him to give up on himself, to save him. As it was, he had spent nearly three weekens on his back, sweating, shaking, delirious and helpless.

Without her, he would have surely died.

But he was getting used to her saving his ass.

After half an arn or so, he had gathered enough for their breakfast, and for three days on the water. He hoped it would be enough.

A curl of smoke was rising above the trees as he made his way back towards their camp-site. His arms full, he strode down to the beach and dropped his bounty into the sand next to the fire she had made.

She sat with her legs drawn up beneath her, and did not acknowledge his presence until he stooped to kiss her. 

As he drew away, her eyes lost the vacant look, and she smiled gently at him. Indicating the pile of provisions she said," I see your hunt was successful."

"Yep," he smiled back at her thoughtfully," I bagged my limit."

" Do you think it will be enough for the journey?" She looked doubtful as her stomach rumbled.

He chuckled, placing a hand over the swell of her abdomen, " Aeryn, that's enough food for three days," wrapping his arms around his knees, he averted his gaze," 'course, if we run out , you can always eat me."

She rolled her eyes, " Don't think I haven't considered the possibility," she replied with a grin.

He eyed her speculatively, " Where were you a microt ago?" he asked, "Everything ok?"

She nodded, but didn't speak for a moment, her eyes once again scanning the vast blue-green expanse before her.

" I'm ok," she replied softly, " I was just thinking about Moya, and the others."

" Yeah," he replied, his eyes following hers," I've been doing that a lot lately, myself."

" John?"

"Yeah baby."

"What happened back there on the planet? How did we end up here?"

They had theorised and conjectured about the events leading up to them awakening on the island. But neither of them had come up with a satisfactory answer. He shook his head, lifting his hands palm up in what she had come to recognise as his," Frell if I know" posture. 

" I just don't know Aeryn," he said again, for the fortieth time, " What I DO know, is that we've been relatively safe here. We've had enough to eat, there is water and shelter. No one is hunting us. And...."

"And?"

He grinned sheepishly," Well, on Earth, men fantasise about being stranded on a deserted island with a beautiful woman."

She snorted a laugh through her nose," Well, you certainly got short changed on that score."

" Huh?"

" Well...I can't see my feet anymore, I eat like five Hynerians, I can't walk more than a metra let alone RUN, I cry at the least little thing and..."

He turned and locked his eyes to hers, all humour evaporating, " and you are the most beautiful woman in this, or any other universe."

He reached down and grasped her hand, lifting it to his lips, he kissed it tenderly. 

" Baby," he whispered," no fantasy could ever live up to the reality of you."

Aeryns' eyes glittered with unshed tears, but she smiled through them, " Ok," she replied," that just earned you safe passage on this trip, even if the food does run out."

Grinning, he reached out and rolled one of the big fruits towards her," Just to be on the safe side, I think we'd better fill that stomach of yours before we leave. I can always gather a few more of these."

She slapped at him lazily, but her eyes shone with her love for him. He produced a stone knife and cut the fruit into wedges. They ate their fill, then he rose and gathering up the rest of the food, took it down to the boat and stored it under the awning he had made to keep the sun off of Aeryn.

He loaded the lamps he had made, the ropes she had braided, his crude weapons and anything else he thought might be vaguely useful. Within half an arn they were ready to set off. He pushed the skiff down to the water as she followed slowly behind.

He held out his hand to help her aboard, but she turned and stood looking back at their now deserted camp site.

He walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.Barely.

" I'm going to miss this place," she said quietly, " It's the only time we've ever been truely alone with each other."

He kissed her cheek," yeah, I know," he whispered against her ear," It's been...."

"Wonderful," she finished the thought.

He nodded," We can stay baby, if you want to," he said hesitantly, clearly not wanting to himself, but willing if it would make her happy.

She shook her head," No," she replied firmly," It's been wonderful, but we belong up there." She lifted her eyes to the sky, " And I want to go back...if we can."

She turned in his arms and kissed him hard, " I love you John, and I've loved being here with you, but I want to go back to Moya. I want to go home."

Smiling down into her face he replied," Well then, let's get going. Time and the tide wait for no one."

He led her to the skiff and helped her in, seeing her comfortably situated beneath the shelter. He pushed the little boat into the water, and when he was waist deep, he clambered aboard. Taking up his home made oars, he sculled out into the waves, and onto the first leg of the journey towards the other island.


End file.
